I'm Nobody to Steal your Heart
by kaiyae
Summary: When Yuffie decided to go and uncover a mystery she does not realizes the chaos she can place in all of the worlds. Memories will be remembered, hearts will be stolen, war will break loose, and people will be reunited. (Final fantasy VII and X worlds added) Yuffie x Vincent , Cloud x Tifa, Squall x Aerith, Riku x Kair, Sora x Namié, Tidus x Yuna, and Rikku x Gippal, maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Firs time trying third point of View! Please be kind. This story will get very complicated later on, but at the moment it's really carefree, I hope you guys keep reading! :) Also Spira and Gaia will be added; however I won't make it a crossover since I can only cross it with one and to incorporate Final fantasy VII and X it'd be really hard hahaha**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**, I do not own any of the characters or places stated in this story, they all belong to Square Enix and/or Disney.**_

Chapter 1

Yuffie looked curiously at the drawer once more. That wasn't right, it didn't made sense at all. She got up but not before taking the red material within her fingers and running her other hand over it. She had surely felt it somewhere else, but couldn't quite remember where. Deciding that it was better to risk being ignored than being left with the question in mind she ran downstairs with the material still in her hands.

"Cloud!" She screamed while running through the house trying to find the blonde guy that always ignored her.

"Ah will you shut up, brat! I'm trying to sleep!" Cid called from his room and Yuffie stopped right in front of his door.

"Hey old man, do you know where chocobo head is?" She asked while constantly knocking on the door to Cid's dismal.

"Nah, he went out earlier this morning and hasn't come back. Ask Leon, he might know." He dismissed her and made a mental note to never answer her questions at such an early hour again.

Taking Cid's advice Yuffie ran towards the front of the house and into the kitchen where Leon was reading the paper and making plans for the Radiant Garden restoration program. He took another sip of his coffee before Aerith came close and smiled at him.

"Always working, you should take a break sometimes." Leon turned up to her and smiled back.

"If we can restore this world, then maybe our memories about our real world will be brought back. You know, just like when Sora helped out each world individually." Aerith understood what he meant, of course he wanted to know about where he had come from, they had been living for a while in Radient Garden and not much had changed.

"You're right, let's keep working hard." She encouraged him just as someone broke into the kitchen.

"Squall, Squall, Squall, Squall!" Yuffie entered screaming with the material between her hands and jumping until she was literally in front of the gunman.

"What is it Yuffie?" Leon asked slightly irritated at the mention of his first name, but he knew Yuffie loved calling him like that.

"Do you know where Cloud is?" She asked eagerly.

"I believe he went to the marketplace." Aerith answered before Leon could.

"Got it! Thanks Aerith!" Without another word Yuffie darted out of the house just as quickly as she had entered the house. Leon and Aerith watched confusedly as her figure disappeared in the distance of the window.

"I wonder what's wrong with her today." Aerith wondered moving her head to the side and thinking about the red material in her hands, had she seen that before?

"With Yuffie you can never know." Leon muttered before taking another sip of his coffee.

Yuffie ran through the stone path of Radiant Garden and made it to the marketplace in a new personal record. She needed to find Cloud, there was something odd about this fabric and she knew if anyone knew about it then it was him, after all Cloud knew a bunch of stuff, but he usually kept it to himself.

It took her a while but she finally spotted him talking with a moggle. A smile drew itself on her lips and she sprinted towards him.

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!" She called after him with the textile high in the air. Cloud's blue eyes averted towards the happy ninja and he suppressed a small groan, it was too early to have a one way conversation with her.

"Good morning, Yuffie." He finally acknowledged her presence besides him as she jumped up and down.

"Hey Cloud." She said happily. "So, I was kind of sneaking around your room…" She stopped dead on her tracks as soon as Cloud glared at her, Yuffie smiled hoping this would calm his rage. "I mean I didn't took anything that wasn't mine."

"Okay…" Cloud answered with caution.

"You know I love you." She said in a small voice.

"Yuffie I counted all my crystals, if anything is missing…" He began.

"All of them will be there by midnight." She promised and the blonde sighed.

"Whatever, continue."

"Okay, so I was looking at your drawers, but not for underwear 'cause that'd be gross and I'm not gross, and anyways I was looking about and I found this!" She held up the red material she had in her hands. "And I mean I know they're your clothes and you can wear whatever you want, but…. But I have a feeling this isn't yours."

Cloud raised a brown to his friend.

"So now I am the thief?" He asked.

"No, no, no, no, no…. well maybe, but I don't think so." Yuffie shook her head trying to put her thoughts into words once again. "Look, feel it, are you going to tell me you haven't felt this before?"

"I have in fact, it's my cloak." He answered unsurprised and began to walk towards the next armor shop, there had been some heartless sighing outside the city limits.

Yuffie groaned clearly displeased with his answer.

"That's not right! It doesn't feel right!" She breathed in one more time trying to make sense out of the mystery of the material. "Where did you get it?"

"What?" Cloud asked over his shoulder before paying the munny necessary for his new weapon.

"The cloak, where did you get it?" She insisted.

Cloud thought about it for a second. Where _did _he get it? It seemed really weird now when he thought about it. All he knew was that he had worn it in the Coliseum, when he fought Hercules and Sora. He shrugged dismissing it as just an unimportant memory.

"I don't remember." He answered honestly. "I used it when I fought a man in the Coliseum."

In reality Yuffie had no idea where that was, probably another world, since before they came to Hollow Bastion, in Transverse Town, Cloud hadn't appeared and she had been alone with the other gang.

A blinding light suddenly surged in a corner and Sora, Goofy and Donald popped out of thin air. Sora and the boys saw them and came running, happy to see his friends after a long while.

"Hey guys." He said happily.

Cloud nodded and Yuffie responded with a:

"Hey you guys! How have you been?"

Sora began telling his tales about traveling between worlds and defeating some heartless, apparently there were more words appearing with darkness in them, even after the hearts had been given back. The group had separated, Riku and Kairi were also visiting some worlds ridding them from heartless. Cloud announced that he was going back to the house and Yuffie dismissed him with her hand before she asked Sora more about his travels. After another long while she finally interrupted him with one finger.

"Would you guys mind taking me somewhere?"

Goofy and Donald looked at each other confused and then both turned to Sora expecting his answer. Sora being as care freely as usual simply placed his hands behind his head before replying.

"Not at all, where do you want to go?" Donald quacked before running between the youngsters.

"Sora we can't do that! We'd be meddling with the worlds." He countered.

"Aw, come on Donald!" Yuffie pleaded while hugging the duck as tight as she could. "This isn't my world either way, I wouldn't be meddling!"

"It's still nor right!" The duck answered.

"Gorsh, Donald, I think she's right." Goofy mentioned. "Besides Cloud was from another world and he came and ended up here too."

"Yeah, Donald! Let's take her where she wants to go, besides she's our friend." Sora pressed on. Donald looked at Yuffie who was making her puppy eyed face and then at Sora who also looked like he was pleading him to accept.

"Aw, fine!" He finally accepted and Yuffie clapped excitedly.

"Where do you want to go, Yuffie?" Sora asked, happy to help a friend.

"To the Coliseum!" She answered holding the material closer to her, she knew there was something familiar about it, she just couldn't remember it at the moment, and she was totally going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Update, I really hope you guys like it, and again at the beginning it's going to go slow, and stuff, sorry about that. Also this story has ... well what I call short chapters, which is from 1,000 to 2,000 words, and no more. (My regular chapters for other stories range from 3k to sometimes almost 4 or 5k) So I hope you guys are okay with this too. This is why things might progress slowly too.**_

**Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own all characters and places of Kingdom Hearts, and the Final Fantasy Series.**

**Chapter 2**

The Coliseum wasn't as exciting as Yuffie thought it'd be, there was a bunch of dirt and many, many statues of guys she totally didn't knew. But if Cloud had said he had gotten his cloak from there then there was surely going to be an answer to her question.

It wasn't like she didn't believed Cloud about it being his, it was just that feeling you usually got when you know you know something, but you don't remember it, and that had been happening a lot more than it should. Starting with the fact that not too long ago she had completely forgotten about Sora and the guys.

"Alright, we're about to land, are you sure you're going to be okay here, Yuffs?" Sora sked while turning to her in the back seat of the space ship.

The three heroes had to leave, apparently they had just gotten a call from king Mikey to go immediately to the palace, another world she didn't know about, but didn't had to think too much about it to know what it had in it.

"Yeah, sure, it's not like I can leave either way." She shrugged. "But remember to come for me tomorrow, alright?"

Sora nodded at her friend, his spiky hair moving with his head slowly in the low gravity.

"Okay, send me over." She was prepared, she needed to find out what was wrong with her and her memory.

Donald and Goofy waved at her before Sora pressed a button and a ray of light blinded her. The next thing she knew is that she was standing in the middle of an apparent entrance to what Sora had described the Coliseum.

_It looks… dry. _She thought while walking towards the main entrance. She knocked a couple of times without an answer and this reminded her of Cid who would probably not even want to answer at that time of the day. At the third time the door opened slowly and a small creature popped out of the door.

"What do you want?!" It almost shot at her.

"Oh, a demon!" She said surprised without thinking this could offend him.

"Hey, look at me girl, I work for the gods, and not the guy down there, so now tell me what do you want before I close the door in your face." He was an angry looking little guy, but he did seemed like he was in charge around the place, or at least Yuffie thought so.

"Well, I-I you know, I wanted to know if you knew who this belonged to?" She crouched next to him and showed him the material. The centaur-worker-of-the-gods looked at her and then at the material before taking it from her hands with a rushed manner. One second after he took it he gave it back to her almost as if the material had burned him.

"Where did you get that from, girl?!" He asked alarmed.

"I kind of stole it from my friend… I don't' know if you know him, his name is Cloud and he has a really wacky hairstyle and he's really sulky and broody sometimes." In reality there wasn't an easy way to describe cloud to someone, ever.

"You know Cloud?" A voice from inside the building asked and the door opened wider. Out of it stepped the one of the most muscular man Yuffie had ever seen, and it wasn't a joke, this guy could probably lift weight like they were chopsticks.

"Yeah." She assured him while looking up at his tall height.

"Kind of creepy looking guy, bright blue eyes and blonde hair?" Hercules asked to make sure the girl in front of him was talking about the same guy he had battled around two years before.

"Yep, that's my chocobo head." She answered smiling.

"It doesn't matter if you both knew who he was." The little guy said while jumping in front of them. "I'll give you three words: You have something from the underworld."

"Those are six—"

"Don't bother telling him, he never listens." Hercules interrupted the young girl.

"Look here gal, if you want to ask someone about the clothes of your spiky friend then I suggest you to go look for Hades, cause I can't tell you much about it besides that he wore it." The guy (the short one that is) said to her while pointing his finger at a large door Yuffie hadn't even noticed when she entered.

"You're going to have to go down, a lot." The muscular guy noted.

"What's so cool about that place?" Yuffie asked, it seemed like a normal and boring door to her.

"Meh, you know, hell, inferno, underworld, you know where souls go after they pass, it's not exactly for bad souls, but a lot of them reside there." Hercules shrugged. "Make sure not to fall in the water though, if you do you're a goner."

"Right, hell, don't fall in the water." She mumbled to herself. "Well, I'll be going 'cause I only have one day to do this before Sora comes to pick me up! Thanks little guy and muscular dude!"

"The name's Phil!" The little one called after she began to jog towards the door. "And the guy over here is Hercules, remember that!"

"Will try!" She shouted. "I'm Yuffie, and I'm the _greatest _ninja out there!"

Hercules saw the girl open the door and quickly slip in without fear of the place that was below. He stroke his chin while thinking about what she had said.

"Hey Phil, she knew Sora." He mentioned to the small satyr. "Why do you think she wants to know about Cloud's clothes?"

"Beats me." Phil shrugged. "And you should be training!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Hercules rolled his eyes, but glanced back at the door. Hopefully this Yuffie girl was the greatest ninja out there if she was planning on going to the underworld just like that.

After many flights of stairs going downward, Yuffie reached what the Phil and Hercules guys had called the underworld. And it stood for its name, since she thought it really needed a remodeling. The path broke in two ways, in one hand she could go to a greenish looking cave, while in the other one there was a cave that had a pale blue color. At first she couldn't really decide, but something in her gut told her that she should go towards the blue one. She took a deep breath and started running towards the massive door, making sure not to fall in the water.

xxx

"Cloud, have you seen Yuffie?" Tifa asked when Cloud got home, or at least what everyone had learned to call home. The swordsman turned to Tifa, her eyes slightly worried. It had been hours since he had gone back and he had left to fight the heartless with Leon in the outskirts of town, dinner was probably going to be ready in around an hour and Yuffie was still nowhere to be seen.

"Last time I saw her she was talking with Sora." He answered setting his sword down by the door and walking towards the chimney, the weather was getting colder with winter approaching.

"Leon hasn't seen her either, and Aerith said she had gone to look for you." Tifa looked down and thought for a second in what mess could Yuffie be getting at the exact moment she was talking with Cloud.

"Tifa, do you remember my red cloak?" Cloud suddenly asked and Tifa looked at him slightly confused.

"Red cloak?" She asked curiously.

Cloud stared at the fire for some seconds. It was his cloak, he had worn it, but why, where did he get it and when? He hated not remembering many things. _Like the fire… wait, what fire? _He shook his head. Weird thoughts he had for some seconds suddenly came and left as fast as the wind.

"My red cloak." He said trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about, but with many things happening to begin with he wasn't so sure about himself anymore, let alone his own memory.

Tifa walked towards her friend, he seemed somewhat troubled, but she wasn't about to lie to him when she knew there was something odd in his sentence.

"Cloud, as far as I've known you, I've never seen you wear a red cloak." She answered and noticed his eyes avert towards hers. A glint of realization in his mako colored eyes… _mako? _Tifa took a step back. Where had she heard that word before? Was it even a color to begin with? Did that word even exist?

"We're home!" Leon suddenly opened the door walking in while carrying the grocery bags he and Aerith had gone to buy for dinner. Tifa turned to them with a smile.

"Welcome back." She said to her friends while walking towards Leon to help him with the bags.

"Cloud, you're back." Aerith said while taking some bags behind Tifa and Leon. Cloud nodded at her while making his way towards them and helping them unpack. For some reason he smiled while taking some drinks out and randomly asked.

"No flowers today?" Aerith looked at him confusedly.

"You wanted me to buy flowers?" She wondered out loud, but Cloud shook his head.

"No, sorry, I had a weird thought of you and flowers for some reason." He answered while continuing to unpack.

"Maybe because she's like a flower." Tifa said and bumped Aerith with her hip, the later one chuckled before returning the bump to her friend.

"Maybe." Cloud agreed, but still felt a little confused, his train of thoughts seemed to be all over the place trying to link things and people to other stuff, but why? Because he had questioned the existence of his clothes? Very unlikely, maybe he shouldn't have had cereal with milk that was due three days before for breakfast.

_Yeah, it's probably that. _He thought to himself before continuing to help his friends prepare dinner for everyone in the house.

xxx

Yuffie breathed out, huffing a little as she tried to catch her breath. _That was a lot of heartless. _A voice in her head said. She had finally made it to the place that looked like it belonged to the boss of the whole place, a castle looking thing that kind of screamed 'boss' by simply looking at it, and the ascend to this place looked pretty steep too.

The place was surrounded with the water she had seen everywhere in the place, and this one had a neon green color to it, she liked that color in particular, but the wailing in the air told her she wouldn't like to go take a swim in there anytime soon. Not like she even wanted to, since the air was pretty cold too. Yuffie sighed before taking the cloak in her hands and passing it around her shoulders, since she didn't thought Cloud would notice that she had worn it.

_So many little belt thingies. _She thought while making sure they were all secure so the cloak wouldn't fall from her back, her mouth was covered and the textile was too long for her, but it didn't mattered when she was cold.

If this guy Phil and Herc had talked about really knew about the cloak, then he'd have a lot of questions to answer. She nodded to herself before beginning to walk towards the castle. She wanted to remember, and if there was something behind this, she totally would.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I know I said I wouldn't do long chapters, I'm sorry this is around 3k. Reason is that I was playing Re-coded in my DSi and I was actually playing Olympus Coliseum, so the whole Cloud and Hades thing got me inspired. **_

_**I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter! :) Thank you for reading!**_

**Disclaimer, all characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney.**

**xxxx**

**Chapter 3**

Tidus glanced at the ocean once more. The water seemed to invite him and simply dive in. Of course he would if he didn't need to go to school.

"Man this is so boring." He said out loud as he walked with Wakka. "We should just skip and play for a while."

"No man, this is your last year, ya? When you get out, all you do is get a job and be bored." Wakka explained while passing the blue patterned ball between his hands. Tidus rolled his eyes, of course Wakka could say that, after all he had already graduated. Life was easier for him, even if he still couldn't find a job.

"Hey, man, do you remember Sora, Riku, and Kairi?" He asked while placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, haven't seen them in a while though." Wakka agreed.

"Weren't they younger than us, like two years or so?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wakka responded wondering what his best friend could be thinking at the moment.

"Shouldn't they be going to school too? If they aren't then I might as well quit." Tidus shrugged. "Not like I'm quitting, I'm just saying, if I could play ball all the day I'd be happier than going to school."

Wakka slapped Tidus in the back of the head while he laughed.

"Then start studding, bro, when you're out we'll try to get in the best leagues out there."

"Dude, we don't even know what we play to begin with!" Tidus reminded him while trying to get away from Wakka that was trying to mess up his hair.

Wakka stopped trying to get his friend to think about his comment for a second. He had been playing ball all his life. His father had given it to him, but he couldn't remember where he got it. He looked down at the blue ball and saw the gibberish scribbled in front of it, he had never know what it said.

"Blitz. " Tidus suddenly murmured and Wakka turned to him while raising a brow.

"What did ya say?" He asked the blonde.

"Nah, I just thought that'd be a good name for a sport." Tidus dismissed before looking back at the water as they walked by the beach towards school, Wakka was going to go look for a job after leaving him again. Just like he had for the past three four months. "It'd be a cool watersport."

xxx

Yuffie looked from side to side of the great door by the palace, but there was no doorbell and as far as it looked the stone doors seemed pretty thick, so thick she didn't believed anyone would hear her inside.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked by her side and she screamed so loud she wouldn't' be surprised if that served as a doorbell for the place.

Besides her stood a man that totally hadn't been there before. He was taller than her and older. It seemed like he was wearing a kind of robe, that she couldn't quite put her finger on to describe it. It was red, surely she knew that, but the patterns and the design seemed to be from a very different place from what she had seen so far in that world. It didn't look something like Herc or the other statues seemed to wear.

"Well, you know, finding a doorbell or a bell, or anything that'll make enough noise to make this guy Hades come down and have a chat with me." She said walking towards this man. Yuffie could tell this guy was either really cool or really dangerous, but he didn't look like a nobody nor a heartless so she approached him with less caution than she usually did to anything. The guy had a scar by his eye and dark glasses resting low in his nose, his hair was short and slightly spiky and he rested one of his hand in his own coat, as if it was broken or something of the sort.

"You're not going to go very far if you annoy him." The man answered.

"So what am I supposed to do? Wait around all day and wait to see if he comes down or something?" She asked stopping right in front of him. He looked down at her, his moth being covered by his collar.

"That's what I've been doing for a while now." He responded simply.

"Define a while." She questioned crossing her arms over her chest, she surely didn't have a lot of time if she was going to cross all she had to go back so Sora could pick her up.

"Around a year." The man shrugged. Yuffie's mouth fell as she stared at him with a stupefied face.

"Are you serious?" She wondered.

"Why would I lie to you?" The guy had a point, he didn't have a reason to lie to her, but at the same time she had just met him, and he was in a suspicious place, he didn't had a reason not to lie to her either.

"What's your name?" She wondered resting against the wall, thanking the heavens that she had the cloak since it would have been deadly cold if she hadn't used it.

"Auron." He mentioned while following her and resting his back against the wall. Yuffie slid down until she could sit and placed her arms against her knees.

"So why are you waiting for the bad guy, Auron?" She asked him.

"Hmp, I'd like to know that myself." He mumbled to himself. "I have unfinished business with him."

"What kind of business?" When Yuffie was curious nothing stopped her, even with a complete strangers. "Oh, and I'm Yuffie, by the way."

Auron nodded, not really answering her question, but actually thinking about it himself. After he and Sora had defeated Hades a year before he hadn't been able to return to his world, which was intriguing to him, the deal with Hades had been broken, so what was holding him back?

"I'm going to make him take me back to my world, so I can remember why I'm here to begin with." He answered honestly. He knew he had a duty, and that he needed to help someone important, but he couldn't remember who, and that was really starting to get to him after a year of not being able to break into the fortress.

"Oh, you're trying to get back to your world too?" She asked with a smile in her face. "Me too, well, kind of, I want to know if I can ask him the origin of this cloak, because I have a feeling I know it's linked to my world."

"Well, if you can get through that wall, then you might be able to speak to him." Auron said to her.

Yuffie frowned, there was no way she was going to go back empty handed, but it seemed like getting through the main door was going to be a heck lot of trouble if a though guy like this one seemed to be hadn't been able to get through in a year.

She looked to the sides while thinking about a way to get inside, like a side door or a basement window, but there was nothing in sight. Or at least there was nothing until she looked up.

"That's a high window." She said out loud when she noticed the perfect opening about ten meters above the ground. Auron turned too and couldn't help but agree, he had seen it before and had planned to get through it, but it was too high for him to actually climb the wall or jump to get the side of it. "Do you think you could throw me there?" He looked at the ninja as she got up and dusted off her cloak.

"That wouldn't be too hard." He murmured, before getting up. He had never thought about it that way, but then again he had never had company in a place like that.

"Okay, I just need you to put your hands and I can jump from there. I'm pretty good when it comes to these things." She jumped excitedly as he got in position.

"If you get through, make sure to open the door for me." He reminded her and Yuffie nodded.

"Will do. Is he dangerous?" She asked while wrapping the cloak around her shoulders to make it into a scarf and so she wouldn't fall while trying to run.

"In a place like this, yes, and very." Auron noted. "Just make sure to open the door before you speak with him.

"Kay." She took a couple of steps back before sprinting towards him and jumping in his hands before he boosted her up. She took the ledge of a brick that stood out of the wall and pushed herself up before she was able to place her feet against the same brick and take the end of the window. She looked down at Auron that was watching her from the ground. His sword ready in his hand in case she was quick and opened the door. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded.

The inside of the building was also made of stone, and just like the outside it was totally empty.

_Well, that's weird._ She thought before running inside the main room where a chair with apparent statues from tribes or something of the sort were placed. Without waiting for anything else Yuffie ran towards a hallway that led to a spiral staircase. Just as she got to the bottom and near a lever that would open the main door a cloud of blue smoke appeared in front of her and she fell back as blue fire emerged from it.

"Whoa, whoa, there, that's not how things work here!" A big blue guy in a black toga appeared from the fire walking to her while holding his hands up. "You knock, I open if I feel like it."

"Are you Hades?" She asked while taking her conformer in her hand. The guy was scary looking, not only because he surely needed a new fashion sense and visit a dentist, but also because she could feel that he was awful powerful too.

"Meh, at least you know my name. Now scoot girl, I don't have time for whatever you want, and get out before I get you out." He said while moving his hands towards her trying to shoo her away. Yuffie stood her ground. So this was the guy Phil and Hercules had been talking about. He was the one that could answer her question.

"How about you answer me and my friend some questions and then we leave?" She questioned ready to use her weapon if it was needed.

"How about no? I'm too busy trying to kill a certain wonder boy up there to do anyone a favor. Come back in a century and I might feel kinder." He said while lighting his hands with fire.

Yuffie was barely able to dodge a ball of fire that was thrown at her right in that instant.

"Calm down, old man. I just have a question!" She shot while moving so another one wouldn't strike her. With that movement she ended right beside the lever and she quickly slapped it up making the chains to come to life and the doors to open. Auron entered as soon as there was enough space for him to fit in.

"You!" Hades shot remembering the swordsman very well.

"We have something unsettled." Auron reminded him while pointing his sword at the god of death.

"You forget you can't harm me in here." Hades pointed out. Yuffie turned at Auron with a confused face.

"Seriously?" No one had said that to her, and that would have been an important thing to say. "How come no one told me?"

"Thought you'd know. Auron said back to her while guarding himself with his sword.

"Well, I'm not from this world!" She fell to her knees as a fireball passed over her head. _That was a close one._

Hades suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, right there girl." He raised a blue finger of his while looking at the ninja who was already getting back to her feet. "You say, you're not from here?"

"That's what I said." She mentioned while dusting off her knees.

"What about you, dude I summoned last year?" Hades wondered while referring to Auron.

Auron nodded, not exactly sure why this would affect the fact if Hades was willing to help them or not.

The dark god placed his hand under his chin while thinking about the circumstances and how this might help him.

"Fine, what do you guys want? And make it quickly." He hurried them while starting to walk up the stairs fully aware that he could simply teleport to his main chambers.

Yuffie looked at Auron slightly confused, but the swordsman simply shrugged and started to follow the blue dude, or at least that seemed like an easy nickname to refer him to. She quickly jogged towards Hades which had tried to kill her some seconds ago. She kept her conformer at hand in case he tried anything at any moment, but took the cloak with her other hand before extending it towards him. The blue guy raised his brow when he saw it.

"They told me you could tell me where this came from." She explained just as they got to the main level and where the big open windows were. "I have a strange feeling this connects to my real world. And that it'll help me remember."

Hades took the end of the cloak she was offering him and examined it.

"See, you're right about one thing, it does connect back to your world, there's only one problem. Unless your world is saved you won't be able to get your memories back." He tossed the material back at her. "Next."

"Wait!" Yuffie interrupted. "What do you mean saved? Does it have heartless on it? And how am I supposed to know where it is?"

Hades took a seat in his chair and rested his head against his hand, bored at answering questions.

"Your world is not here, it's in the darkness and it hasn't appeared. In order for it to appear there must be a sacrifice and unless you want to be that sacrifice I can't help you." He yawned while looking at his nails. Yuffie shut her mouth and looked at her shoes.

"What do you mean with sacrifice?" She asked, this wasn't looking up all of the sudden.

"Look gal, I'm not that much of a bad guy, I mean yes I kill for a living and like to make souls suffer, but I'd be more than willing to help you… two guys." He got up once again and walked towards the two intruders of his home. "I'm sure both of you want your world back, since after all I summoned you" He pointed at Auron. "Form a world that had been consumed in darkness."

Auron didn't believed half of what the guy was telling them, there was no way his world could have been beaten by the heartless, the story of his world couldn't have gone that way. Or could it have really happened along those lines?

"But you have to keep in mind, that if your world does come back," He began to address the young ninja once again. "The memories of anyone from that world will come back too, and the things that happened there too. That and that it'd be plunged in darkness, which would mean that it'd need the help of a certain spike head to clear it off of that darkness."

_The memories of all the people from that world. Does he mean like Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Cid? _ Yuffie wondered. How would that change the way they are? What would happen if they got their world back? What about Leon and the others? Would they come with them? Would they even go to their world to begin with? And more importantly, what was that sacrifice to be made?

"What's the sacrifice, Hades?" Auron asked, placing his hand in the handle of his katana.

Hades paced around the two heroes while moving his hands around the air.

"Well, you know, the cost of bringing both of the worlds back, your memories, the memories of the peeps that share your world… and also giving the little trio something to kill their time on, I'd say…" He left the air to hang for a while as Yuffie and Auron exchanged glances.

"So?" Yuffie finally gave up on waiting for him.

"Your heart," He moved his hand towards Auron and then at Yuffie. "Both of you, the cost would be your hearts."

_**xxxx**_

_**Just in case you're wondering, Hades is reffering to Sora when he says "spike head" and to Sora, Goofy, and Donald when he says "the little trio". **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
